


До самого неба

by nikirik



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано заявку: "Вальдмеер. Современное AU. Случайное знакомство вопреки всякой логике."<br/>АУ такое АУ. заказчик, прасти! идея честно скопипащена у Крапивина. матчасть проебана. герои сильно помолодели.<br/>Название отсылка к песне Инны Желанной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До самого неба

Август посреди хегсбергского аэродрома пахнет смятой ягодой, смолой и мазутом.  
Олаф сперва бросает взгляд в сероватое облачное небо, как всегда, словно ожидая подсказок, потом подхватывает губами чернильную ягоду с исчерченной алыми и черными зигзагами ладони.  
На языке ежевика, хвоя и машинное масло. И чуть крови.   
Все как надо.  
Солоноватый вкус примиряет с отсутствием моря.   
Оно где-то за краем этого необозримого [плато](http://incity.ru/), бьется, как пульс.   
Олаф и рад бы вслушаться в этот негромкий рокот, но в ангаре, за которым он так не вовремя оказался, ожесточенно ругаются на талиг.   
Стоит, пожалуй, вернуться к своему звену. «Дриксенские лебеди» не пользуются у здешней публики популярностью, пусть даже и прибыли по приглашению. Совместные учения назначены на завтра, потом авиашоу – и домой…  
\- Ты, мальчишка! – голос бьет в перепонки, и Олаф невольно вздрагивает. – Ты понимаешь, что будь у зенитчиков нервы слабее, они бы тебя сбили! Дуру эту твою! Вместе с тобой! Прямо на выходе из бухты!  
\- Да что с ним разговаривать! Гнать его надо из секции…  
\- Помолчи, Аларкон. А ты давай, давай, поведай товарищам о своем ночном подвиге. Как угонял, как нарушал…  
\- Не томи, Вальдес, интересно ведь!  
\- Не поощряй его, Салина! Мы тебя внимательно слушаем, Ротгер.  
В повисшей паузе Олаф слышит частый стук собственного сердца. Затаив дыхание, он напряженно ждет, сам не зная чего.  
\- Была полночь, ветер дул с зюйд-зюйд-веста, когда я поднялся в гондолу боевого дирижабля «Святая Октавия»…  
Новый голос сначала ломок, но он набирает силу, окатывает слушателей волнами азарта, задора, упрямства, в нем звенит бешенство и мечта, и ни тени раскаяния.  
Олаф не замечает, как погружается в него с головой.   
…Он знает, что причал не охраняют. Только чтобы отцепить это чудовище от тросов, нужна команда из трех человек. И только сумасшедший возьмется управлять этой махиной в одиночку.  
Он подтягивает лямки рюкзака, впивающиеся в плечи, и идет на блеск причальной мачты.  
Он все продумал.  
Сердце подскакивает в горле, когда он оказывается в подбрюшье темной громады.   
Ветер бросает ему в лицо волосы, дергает за полы куртки. Ветер отговаривает его.  
Он ставит ногу на первую ступеньку.  
До стыковочного гнезда метров десять.   
У него за спиной две канистры с дизельным топливом, чемоданчик с инструментами и парашют.  
Он ведь собирается спрыгнуть после столкновения.  
Знать бы еще, как.  
…- Врешь ты все, Вальдес, - неуверенно возмущается кто-то из слушателей. – На «Октавии» экипажа было полсотни матросов, бригада механиков и двое пилотов, а ты говоришь – один!  
\- Один, - подтверждает насмешливо Вальдес. И Олаф почему-то ему верит.  
\- То есть и за курсом сам следил, и за углом тангажа, - хмыкают из другого угла и добавляют ласково,– Тварь ты закатная.  
\- А я вот не понимаю, зачем? – интересуется тот, кто называл Вальдеса мальчишкой. – Ты можешь мне внятно объяснить, что это было? Лихость свою показать? Бросить нам всем в лицо свое «фи»?  
\- Кэцхен его попутали, альмиранте, - пытается пошутить кто-то.  
\- «Святая Октавия», - словно впечатывая каждое слово, произносит Вальдес, - военное судно, флагман прорыва осады Хексберга. Это наша память. А его хотят превратить в летающую пивную… И если вы, альмиранте, не видите разницы между трактиром и боевым кораблем, то я затрудняюсь вам объяснить.  
\- Щенок, - рычат ему в ответ, - ты думаешь, ты один был против? Посерьезней тебя люди за этот корабль боролись. И никому из них не пришло в голову заняться угоном и вандализмом! Ты же сам эту память на скалы повел!  
\- Эх, впаяют тебе, Вальдес! – подхватывает несколько голосов сразу. – Да еще и за нарушение режима полетов….  
\- И на рыбаков мог налететь! Там флотилия как раз на лов вышла. О других-то не подумал, конечно?  
\- Я все просчитал, - почти оправдывается Вальдес, - ветер бы снес на скалы, даже если бы двигатель заглох…  
\- Да что там! – прерывают его. – Давайте голосовать за исключение из секции. И так уже тут час сидим.  
Нужно уходить. Происходящее Олафа совершенно не касается. Он чужой здесь, вряд ли кто-то прислушается к его словам.  
Ощущение несправедливости настолько вязкое и тошное, будто дышишь сквозь комки ваты.  
\- Кто против? Все за?  
Он торопливо огибает ангар на негнущихся ногах и, вглядываясь в темное нутро, произносит с легким акцентом:  
\- Я - против.   
***  
Незнакомый голос отдается эхом, отскакивая от металлических стен ангара по-дриксенски раскатистым «р».  
Альмейда и все ребята из секции с немым изумлением всматриваются куда-то Вальдесу за спину.  
Ротгер поворачивается немного неуклюже, сказывается напряжение, он сутки не спал, двое не ел. На нем все тот же комбинезон, в котором его выловили из моря. В голове путается после полутора часов в комендатуре и бесконечных дядюшкиных нотаций и тетушкиных причитаний.   
Кажется, не осталось кругом ни одного человека, который хотел бы за него вступиться.  
Накатывает опустошение, присесть бы. Все уже сделано и решено.   
Так какого Леворукого?...  
Вальдес распрямляет спину и смотрит в лицо худощавому пилоту в форме «Дриксенских лебедей».   
Он натыкается на серый твердый взгляд и получает в ответ кивок, словно оправдал ожидания незнакомца в чем-то крайне важном.  
\- Олаф Кальдмеер, - представляется дрикс, склоняя белокурую голову на миллиметр в сторону. Военная выправка видна в нем за версту. – Капитан первого звена эскадрильи…  
\- Ваш лебедь достаточно красноречив, - перебивает его недовольный Альмейда, кивая на нашивку на рукаве. – Чему обязаны этим вторжением? У нас, знаете, тут закрытое заседание.  
\- Прошу простить, - таким тоном не извиняться, а железо гнуть, усмехается про себя Вальдес. – Я нахожусь здесь для обмена опытом, и данная ситуация заинтересовала меня… с технической точки зрения. Мне немного знакомы дирижабли класса «Святой Октавии».   
\- Многие дриксы свели с ней близкой знакомство, - подначивает кто-то. – Первое и последнее.  
\- Это так, - Кальдмеер сохраняет ледяное самообладание, - среди них был мой дед.   
Почему-то никто больше не решается бросить ему порцию насмешек.  
\- У вас тут доска есть? – Вальдес не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. – И маркер, пожалуйста.  
Аларкон помогает прикатить доску и шепчет оживленно:  
\- Ну и гусь! Как думаешь, что ему надо?   
Вальдес пожимает плечами.   
\- Как Альмейда его еще не вытурил! Он же чужак!  
Чужак, да, рассеянно думает Ротгер, следя за быстрыми движениями тонких пальцев. Вон, какой бледный, и говорит как по книжке, и весь словно с головы до пят на пуговицы застегнут.  
\- Вы ведь так рассчитали, я прав? – снова сбивает его с мысли дриксенский пилот.  
Вальдес вглядывается в ровные линии чертежа, точные ряды расчетов, в запечатленную суть собственных сокровенных замыслов и понимает.  
Он не чужой.  
Он пришел не заступиться, а встать рядом.  
Не оправдать, а понять.  
Что можно на это ответить?  
Он и не отвечает.  
Улыбается только, как полный дурак.  
Улыбается, пока Альмейда бурчит, что не хватало еще всяких дриксов слушать, а Аларкон ноет, давайте уже по домам, объявим поганцу строгий выговор с занесением, предлагает Салина, и от полетов отстранить на месяц. Чтобы знал.  
\- А ведь вы бы не успели оттуда выпрыгнуть, - вполголоса вдруг говорит ему Кальдмеер, оттирая следы маркера с пальцев.   
Вальдесу мгновенно становится холодно.   
Это был его единственный просчет.  
Никто не заметил.  
Никто.  
\- Вы готовы были умереть? – голос у дрикса непонятный, темный. Не дожидаясь ответа, он спрашивает, - Неужели не боялся?  
\- До одури, - признается Вальдес, и от этого признания становится удивительно легко, словно воздушному шарику, вырвавшемуся из рук. И, сам не зная почему, предлагает:  
\- Хотите, я вам ее покажу?

***  
Скалы рыжие, в колкой щетине жухлой травы.  
Они спускаются по козьей тропе, и с каждым шагом Олафу кажется, они все глубже погружаются в сумерки.   
Странно быть на другом конце моря. С берега кажется, что оно, как жизнь, принадлежит только тебе и никогда не кончится. А на другом берегу стоит точно такой же, как ты. Скорее всего, вы никогда не встретитесь. Но если…  
\- Бухту называют Щитовая, - негромко поясняет Вальдес, делая усталый взмах рукой. Несколько долгих секунд, вместо того чтобы поглядеть в указанном направлении, Олаф следит за тем, как опускается чужая кисть.   
То, что он по одному движению смог понять, как утомлен Вальдес, тоже странно.  
Он переводит взгляд в разноцветное закатное небо, потом вниз.  
Бухта похожа на кладбище. Ржавые силуэты кораблей частоколом заслоняют горизонт.   
Он не сразу понимает, что с ними не так.  
Они выглядят как грубая подделка под корабли. Наверное, так смотрелись бы глиняные куколки, которыми Создатель поигрался и бросил, решив, что души они не достойны.  
\- Тренировочные щиты, - отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Вальдес. – По ним пристреливают корабельные орудия.   
И вздрагивает.  
Она лежит на боку, разбросав тросы, словно щупальца. Перетянутые ремнями бока опали, нос уткнулся в песок, в брюхе зияет дыра.   
Олаф думал, вокруг «Октавии» будут суетиться, но вокруг так пусто, словно кроме них никого не осталось.  
Вальдес, спотыкаясь, подходит вплотную к лоснящемуся боку и прижимается щекой.  
Олаф думает, что в вопросе Вальдеса была ошибка.   
Хотите, я покажу вам ее?  
Не то местоимение.  
Не ее.  
Себя.  
\- Прости, - глухо произносит Вальдес, и Олаф отворачивается из какого-то глупого благородства. Наверное, потому что эти слова адресованы не ему.  
\- В нашей семье есть предание, - вполголоса, словно в сторону, начинает Олаф, - что где-то здесь, у Хексберг, мой дед потерял свою шпагу. Она пробыла в семье почти двести лет, но когда перешла к деду, уже давным-давно позабыла вкус крови.  
Он замолкает, вслушиваясь в живую тишину рядом, мысленно подбирая правильные слова на чужом языке.  
\- Морякам в те времена полагалось носить кортик, а командирам дирижаблей – зачем-то шпаги. Было жутко неудобно, гондола пилотов узкая, не развернешься, она за все зацеплялась. Дед ругался… как ваш Альмейда, только на дриксен.   
Сбоку сдавленно хмыкают, и ободренный Олаф продолжает.  
\- А потом его дирижабль, «Знамя победы», сбили. В той самой осаде Хексберг, как теперь говорят, «дружественным огнем». Зацепили пулеметной очередью с соседнего дирижабля. Водород полыхнул мгновенно. А из гондолы пилотов невозможно выпрыгнуть, да вы знаете…  
\- Знаю. Ты просто уходишь вместе с ней на дно.  
Голос звучит так близко. Вальдес неслышно подошел и встал рядом. Одну из его смоляных прядей ветер забросил Олафу на плечо.   
\- Кхм, да, - прокашливается Кальдмеер, собирая разбежавшиеся мысли. – И вот они торжественно и с молитвой погружаются в морские глубины, готовые, как и положено верным слугам кесаря и детям Создателя, принять свою гибель. Дед говорил, что посмотрел на шпагу с недостойной истинного эсператиста мыслью: «А может, зарезаться?»   
От Вальдеса пышет жаром, как от радиатора. Но Олаф не отодвигается.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что эта бесполезная игрушка спасет ему жизнь, - продолжает он, не сводя взгляда с того края неба, который уже окрасился в индиго.   
А что спасло жизнь вам, Вальдес?  
Он не спрашивает.  
\- У меня был нож, - наконец нехотя говорит Ротгер. – Не самая удобная штука, чтобы ковырять обшивку. Ваш дед никогда не рассказывал, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы разрезать эту шкуру шпагой? Сравнили бы, для интереса.  
Олаф пожимает плечами, и зацепившаяся прядь соскальзывает прочь.  
\- Я, окунусь, пожалуй, - все тем же фальшиво бодрым тоном продолжает Вальдес, но пальцы, ухватившие молнию на комбинезоне, дрожат.  
Олафу не хочется, чтобы он уходил такой.  
\- Если увидите на дне шпагу моего деда, захватите, пожалуйста, - неловко шутит он.  
Вальдес замирает, потом почти с прежним задором обещает:  
\- Захвачу.  
Олаф следит за тем, как его силуэт погружается в двойную темноту неба и моря.  
Если и есть что-то в этой жизни, что он ненавидит, это ждать.  
Он садится на берег и ждет. 

***

 _Вжух_ , делает молния.  
Бренчат жетоны, цепляясь за ворот футболки, ботинки улетают в темноту.  
 _Фью_ , говорит ветер и лезет потрогать ледяными пальцами.  
Вальдес падает в море.  
 _Куда?_  Ветер дергает за волосы.  
 _Пусти_ , отмахивается он.  _Мне надо._  
И глубоко вдыхает перед столкновением с невидимой громадой воды.  
Море молчаливо раскрывает объятья.  
И поначалу в них так хорошо.  
Он не шевелится, не дышит, не открывает глаза.  
Просто висит в темноте.  
А потом море начинает давить, словно подчинить его хочет.  
 _Нет уж, дудки._  
Вальдес встряхивается, отпихивает дно ногами и плывет навстречу белесому кругу луны.  
Что делать, если нужно бороться, всегда, со стихиями, с людьми и с самим собой? Он не умеет жить по-другому. Не умеет отвернуться, промолчать, бездействовать. Повзрослеешь – научишься, говорят ему. В Закате он видел такую науку!...  
Он для себя уже все решил.   
Найди свое и бейся за него до конца.  
Он выныривает на поверхность и с облегчением дышит.  
 _Опять?_  Возмущается ветер и плещет волной в лицо.  
 _Я обещал,_  ухмыляется Вальдес и ныряет обратно.  
  
***  
Когда он вылезает на каменистый берег, луна уже высоко.   
Он собирает раскиданные вещи, кое-как одевается.   
И только потом замечает лежащего человека.  
 _Олаф._  
Мысль лопается струной, и он зачем-то бежит, спотыкаясь о не завязанные шнурки. Падает на колени рядом с ним, весь взмокший от какого-то дурацкого страха, тянет руку к острому плечу…  
Кальдмееер зевает и переворачивается на другой бок.  
Леворукий и все его кошки!  
Вальдес роняет руку и плюхается на песок.  
Этот дриксенский лебедь просто спит!  
И чего было так пугаться…  
И ни к чему так радоваться, что этот, в общем-то, незнакомый человек сидел тут, кошки знают сколько, и ждал его, Вальдеса.  
Так он обратной дороги не знает, ехидничает внутренний голос.  
Вальдес тихо ругается себе под нос и падает на спину.   
В небе августовский звездопад чертит запутанные трассы.  
 _А шпагу я ему не принес._  
Море не оставило без подарка, вложило в ладонь золотой ободок с зеленой искрой.  
Не дарить же ему кольцо?  
Вальдес широко улыбается, уже второй раз за эти безумные горькие сутки по вине Олафа Кальдмеера.  
  
***  
\- Проснитесь, Вальдес, - кто-то несильно встряхивает его за плечи. – Пора возвращаться.  
\- Пора,- повторяет он пересохшими губами и усилием воли заставляет себя сесть.  
\- Если долго спать на земле, можно остыть,- показалось, или в голосе Кальдмеера звучит недовольство?  
\- Простыть, - машинально поправляет он, поднимаясь, и не может удержаться, - и вообще, вы первый заснули! Может, я не хотел будить вас из человеколюбия.  
Кальдмеер смотрит на него прозрачными в свете луны глазами, но его взгляд не читаем.   
Что, ему надоело возиться с дурным мальчишкой?  
Вальдес не знает, когда и в чем успел провиниться.  
\- Я не нашел шпагу, простите.  
Ведь не поэтому?...  
\- Не стоит. Я и не ожидал.  
Леденящая вежливость.  
Вальдес закусывает губу.  
 _Ну и ладно._  
Неведомо откуда натянуло тучи, и назад они бредут почти на ощупь. Между ними шелестит дождь, тихий, как покойник.  
Впереди унылым искусственным светом сияет аэродром, и Кальдмеер наконец заговаривает:  
\- Благодарю за экскурсию. Дальше я знаю дорогу.  
Действительно, до гостевых домиков рукой подать, и, кажется, там кто-то тоже полуночничает.   
\- Доброй ночи, - кидает через плечо Кальдмеер.  
Вальдес молча замирает на месте, глядит в удаляющуюся спину, на юношу, который буквально слетает с крыльца навстречу Кальдмееру, что-то лопочет на дриксен с радостно-озабоченной миной.  
Наверное, ему Кальдмеер улыбается.  
Вальдес автоматически подбрасывает зажатое в ладони кольцо.  
Хватит.  
К Леворукому все.  
Должен же этот проклятый день когда-нибудь закончиться!...  
Он уходит, когда в окнах гостевого домика гаснет свет.

***

Нужно подняться на крыльцо, шагнуть в тепло, ответить Руппи, почувствовать, как расслабляются мысли и мышцы, не оборачиваться.  
Олаф все еще наполовину снаружи. В спину колотит морось, ночь холодит до дрожи, и он улыбается Руппи отсутствующей улыбкой. Тот замолкает на полуслове и осторожно кладет ладонь ему на рукав.   
\- Все в порядке? – голос у него обеспокоенный, и он грозно хмурится куда-то Олафу за спину. Сжимает кулак, словно хочет погрозить неведомым обидчикам. Эмоции у Руппи, словно ртуть, перетекают одна в другую в мгновение ока. Взгляд становится виноватым и просительным.   
– Я ждал, я хотел пойти искать… Но Бермессер не пустил! Сказал, я потеряюсь и рухну со скалы! И что ему, в общем-то, все равно, но не хочется возиться с телом!…  
Олаф едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.   
\- А я бы все равно ушел! – упрямо продолжает Руппи, но его бравада скоро слетает под немым укором старшего товарища. – Я знаю: он старше по чину, и я должен его слушать, но…  
Горячие пальцы сжимают запястье под тканью комбинезона.   
\- Там ужин… и чай… Пойдемте, а?  
Олаф глядит в его отчаянное лицо, которое дождь успел уже покрыть россыпью капель, неловко отцепляет чужие пальцы от своего рукава, чувствуя себя почему-то очень старым и усталым.  
\- Пойдем, - как можно ласковее произносит он, - еще простудишься.  
На секунду, перед тем как закрыть за собой дверь, Олаф представляет, как разворачивается, спускается с крыльца, подходит к тени, насквозь пропитанной темнотой и дождем, и говорит эти слова другому упрямому мальчишке.   
Такая простая фраза, но сейчас он не может вспомнить, как это будет на талиг.  
Руппи решительно тянется к ручке и защелкивает замок.  
  
***  
\- Типичное талигойское разгильдяйство, - лениво комментирует Бермессер, полируя и без того идеальные ногти. - Под трибунал сопляка, и нечего разводить сантименты. Вот если бы такое учудил наш фок Фельсенбург…  
\- Да я бы никогда! – подскакивая и разливая чай по столу, возмущается Руппи.   
\- То я бы вас защищать не стал, - Вернер неодобрительно морщится в сторону Олафа, который невозмутимо стирает лужицы одним взмахом ладони. – И ваших мотивов, признаться, не понимаю.   
На этот раз Руппи молчит, словно надеется дождаться ответа.  
Олаф не готов объясняться или оправдываться. Сначала надо решить с собой. А другим что за дело?  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, этот инцидент не будет иметь для «Дриксенских лебедей» никаких последствий, - поджимает губы Бермессер, имея в виду, прежде всего, себя. – Спокойной ночи, господа.  
Руппи провожает его презрительным взглядом, и Олаф уже мысленно готовится к очередной лекции по субординации, но следующая реплика застает его врасплох.  
\- А если бы это был я? Вы бы вступились?...  
Олаф глядит на клетчатую скатерть, на медные стрелки часов, в собственное отражение на темном оконном стекле. Оно устало хмурится и не собирается помогать.   
О чем ты на самом деле хочешь спросить, Руппи?  
Что тебе так важно знать о себе? Или обо мне?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает Олаф и с грустью наблюдает, как что-то гаснет у Руппи в глазах.  
Отражение корчит ему язвительную гримасу.  
Руппи пружинисто распрямляется и с неожиданной дерзостью заявляет:  
\- Еще посмотрим, что за господин этот Вальдес! Доброй ночи, капитан!  
  
***  
Но от того, что Олаф выключает свет и ложится в постель, ночь не становится доброй.   
Что-то мешает уснуть.   
Может, крупинки солоноватого песка в уголках губ.  
Или просочившийся под кожу запах моря.  
Или ощущение чужого сонного дыхания у основания шеи.   
Там, на пляже, он проснулся от перепада температур. Окоченевшее тело постепенно согревалось, забирая тепло у другого. И все было хорошо, пока он не вспомнил, кто этот другой.   
Отодвинулся осторожно. Расплел пальцы, вжавшиеся в плечо. Поднялся, стряхнул с рукава зигзаг черного волоса.  
Ему казалось, что по лицу Вальдеса он может прочесть его сны. Должно быть, они были наполнены ветром, и брызгами волн, и облаками.  
Такое счастливое лицо у пилотов бывает лишь в небе.  
Нельзя лишать человека таких снов.  
Он просидел рядом еще около часа.  
И все это время старательно прятался от мысли, зачем.  
В конце концов, в голове осталось только одно.  
Не стоит начинать того, что не сможешь закончить. 

***

Утро дышит в лицо холодом.   
Вальдес открывает глаза, над ним бледный контур луны в васильковом небе.  
Вдоль горизонта, словно белье на просушке, висят синеватые тучи.   
Но солнце уже показало золотистый краешек, обещая летную погоду.  
Вальдес сбрасывает с изломанного ночью тела спальник. Вчера идти домой было поздно, да и не хотелось снова по кругу выслушивать перечень собственных прегрешений от недовольной родни.   
Из диспетчерской тянет шадди.   
Забежать к Мэллит за кружкой и ломтем теплого хлеба?  
Но ни голода, ни усталости в помине нет.  
Энергии в нем столько, что от пары глотков шадди сердце, чего доброго, понесется ракетным двигателем.   
Кровь звенит внутри, поет ликующе.  
Что-то случилось с ним вчера, что-то важное, а он не заметил?  
Радость ходит в нем ходуном, как маятник.  
Пока еще он не дал ей имя.  
  
Вальдес повязывает бандану, берет в руки швабру и драит ангар до солнечных зайчиков.  
Инструктаж для всех участников учений начнется в восемь, а надо еще распихать по углам мусор, расставить складные стулья, хорошенько протереть маркерную доску.  
Вальдес задумчиво глядит на аккуратную вязь почерка, которую почему-то не поднимается рука уничтожить, и не слышит, как начинают собираться ребята.  
\- О чем замечтался, флибустьер? – пихает его под локоть Аларкон, небрежно стирает цифры и графики, чтобы намалевать поверх человечка с кудрявой встрепанной гривой и повязкой на одном глазу.   
\- Это обожравшаяся змея? – с фальшивым простодушием интересуется Ротгер, кивая на соседний рисунок.  
\- Это лебедь, балбес, - обижается художник.   
\- Не то ты выбрал призвание, - сочувствует Вальдес, похлопывая товарища по плечу. – Тебе бы кисти и краски – и в маляры!  
Дружескую потасовку прерывает грохот.   
\- Лучше бы делом занялись, - ворчит Салина, вытаскивая стулья из развалившегося штабеля.  
\- Мы беседуем о прекрасном, - возмущается Аларкон, но оправляет форму и приходит на помощь. – Я же не виноват, что невозможно нарисовать карикатуру на такого типа, как этот дрикс! Невзрачный, бледный, глаза водянистые… Брр!  
\- Ерунда, - невпопад отвечает Вальдес, удаляя тряпкой последние художества приятеля. – Серый – самый красивый цвет.  
Ни ошарашенной паузы, ни переглядывания товарищей он не замечает.  
\- Ну, загнул,- усмехается Салина.   
\- Самые важные вещи – цвета стали, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжает Ротгер, - крылья самолета, море в шторм -   
\- И асфальт, - внезапно доканчивает Аларкон с абсолютно невинным выражением лица.  
\- Что ты понимаешь в прекрасном, мальчишка! - теперь очередь Салины возмущаться. – Хороший асфальт на взлетно-посадочной полосе - это чудо, которым пилоту никогда не надоест любоваться!  
\- О чем беседуем? – вклинивается в диалог подошедший Альмейда.  
\- Наш Вальдес, кажется, влюбился,- смеется Аларкон, уворачиваясь от летящей в лицо грязной тряпки, - и счастливица сероглаза…  
\- Ты хотел сказать, несчастная, - добродушно поправляет его Салина.  
Шутки сыпятся градом.   
Но Вальдес не слушает.   
Делегация дриксов заходит внутрь.  
Сердце скачет кубарем куда-то под колени.   
Как можно было назвать невзрачным этого человека?  
\- Отстраненных от полета просьба покинуть помещение, - басит Альмейда, хмуря бровь.   
Вальдес бодро подхватывает швабру с ведром и, немелодично насвистывая, идет мимо дриксов к выходу.  
Вид у него растрепанный, лицо чумазое, комбинезон расстегнут до пояса и рукава болтаются у колен. Дриксы смотрят неодобрительно, вчерашний юноша машинально поправляет свой идеальный воротничок.  
Олаф ограничивается кивком.  
Вальдес выходит наружу и съезжает по стене вниз.  
Нет таких формул и графиков.   
Кто бы ему объяснил, почему вместо того, чтобы тосковать о потерянном на месяц небе, он сидит и жалеет совсем о другом.  
\- Никаких совместных полетов, - жалуется он вслух неизвестно кому.  
 _Разве?_ насмешливо удивляется ветер, дергая за выбившуюся прядь.  
\- Разве? – медленно повторяет за ним Вальдес, а в голове, одна за одной, вспыхиваютлампочками идеи.  
Если ему нужно в небо за другим человеком, разве его кто-то остановит? 

***

Удача благоволит упорным. Сегодня она под личиной Луджи Джильди, меланхолично взирает на Вальдеса, несущегося к нему через пол аэродрома ураганом.  
\- Луиджи! – не смущаясь безответностью объятий, радостно вопит Вальдес. - Ты к нам на авиашоу?  
\- Добро утро, Вальдес, - терпеливо снося пылкое южное приветствие, тихо отвечает фельпец. - Вот, привез обкатать новую разработку.  
\- Леворукий и все его кошки! Так ты на «Влюбленной акуле»? – не может сдержать восторга Ротгер. - Это судьба.  
\- Ротгер, мне что-то не нравится блеск в твоих глазах. Машина новая, всего с десяток часов налетал.   
\- Понимаешь, Луиджи, друг, - Вальдес глубоко вдыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду. - У меня к тебе просьба. Ради укрепления международных отношений… Дай полетать, а?  
\- А если не дам, ты угонишь? – всерьез интересуется фельпец. На его лице сосредоточенно - хмурое выражение, с каким обычно подсчитывают неизбежные убытки.   
\- Уже рассказали, да? – страдальчески морщится Вальдес. Пару секунд раздумывает, что бы поубедительнее соврать, но не находит в себе других слов. – Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось разделить с кем-нибудь небо?  
И запинается на полуслове. Отводит взгляд, пытается насвистывать, ждет.  
\- С управлением амфибии знаком? – обреченно вздыхает Луиджи.   
Вальдес загорается стоваттной лампочкой и не лезет обниматься лишь потому, что прямо над ними на сверхзвуковой проносится стальной истребитель «Дриксенских лебедей». Воздушная волна сметает все звуки в сторону, вдавливает в грунт ошалевших людей.  
Нет никакой возможности разглядеть пилота в стремительно удаляющейся кабине, но Вальдес провожает самолет теплым взглядом.  
\- Как всегда, высоко целишься, Вальдес, - качает головой Луиджи, почти не слыша собственного голоса сквозь заложившую уши вату.  
\- Мне много не надо, - негромко, словно про себя, говорит Вальдес. – Просто рядом быть.  
\- Если ты задумал на амфибии догнать истребитель, тебе понадобится чудо, - пожимает плечами фельпец и не понимает, откуда у Ротгера эта сумасшедшая, прекрасная улыбка.  
\- Значит, будет чудо, - соглашается он.   
***  
Олаф раздосадовано дергает ремень шлема.  
Не первое звено, а самодеятельность какая-то.  
Что хотят, то и творят.   
Бермессер, с истерикой отказывающийся исполнять симуляцию боевой атаки, удивил не слишком.  
Но Руппи! Послушный, надежный Руппи вел себя сегодня в небе, как лихач, которому не терпится показать свою удаль девчонке. Зачем-то полез в мертвую петлю, из которой, Создатель знает как, живым выбрался.  
Олаф прижимает ладонь к пульсирующему виску.  
Хоть не вылезай.  
Смотреть в лица талигойцев стыдно, а на своих - противно.   
Обсуждать итоги учений с насмешливо ухмыляющимся Альмейдой нет ни малейшего желания.  
Может, рвануть домой?...  
Олаф отгоняет нелепую мысль и резким движением сдвигает стеклянный купол назад.   
Пара вдохов, и пора спускаться.  
Кто бы предупредил, что внизу поджидает Вальдес.  
Смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, кусает губы, перетаптывается на месте.  
Олафу срочно хочется приложиться лбом о холодный металл самолета.  
Но когда рядом встает взмыленный после полета Руппи, больше похожий на сторожевого пса, чем на милого привычного юношу, встреча с Альмейдой уже не кажется такой страшной.  
\- Господа, - хрипло кидает им Олаф и разворачивается в робкой надежде сбежать.  
\- Капитан, - летит ему в спину.  
Он обреченно оборачивается.  
Руппи зверем смотрит на Вальдеса, а тот сияет начищенной монеткой, такой яркий, что глазам больно.  
\- Капитан Кальдмеер, - звонким от эмоций голосом начинает тот, - ради укрепления международных связей… мне поручено…  
Под тяжелым взглядом фок Фельсенбурга он путается, взмахивает кудрями отчаянно.  
\- Хотите испытать фельпский самолет-амфибию? – едва сдерживая возбуждение, выпаливает Вальдес.  
Олаф даже не спрашивает, откуда у него секретная разработка потенциального дриксенского противника. Он не собирается соглашаться. Он собирается позорно бежать.  
Две пары глаз смотрят на него выжидательно.  
\- Нужно согласовать, - он понимает, что дал слабину, едва слова вылетают изо рта.   
\- Я поеду с вами, - решительно вклинивается Руппи.  
\- Какого Лево…, - давится протестом Вальдес, но тут же расплывается в вежливой гримасе. - То есть, почему бы и нет. Но предупреждаю, кабина двухместная.  
\- Почему бы вам тогда не полететь вместе? – устало предлагает Олаф. Сейчас его совсем не развлекают игры этих великовозрастных детей.   
\- Но я хочу с вами! – обиженным дуэтом отвечают ему.  
Только выдержка военного не позволяет ему прикрыть ладонью лицо в отчаянии.   
Но если не лгать самому себе, разве ему не хочется?  
Он так привык игнорировать собственные желания, что так не вовремя прорвавшееся вышибает дух, как хороший удар под ребра.  
Нельзя затягивать с этой трагикомедией.   
Он старательно не глядит на Руппи, когда произносит:  
\- Ведите, Вальдес.  
***  
Урчат двигатели, голос в наушниках дает добро на взлет, и машина катится по водной глади, чтобы через пару секунд вырваться в небо.  
Кабина маленькая, или ему просто так кажется.  
Когда не привык делиться, все внове.  
Небо словно становится шире от того, что в него глядят сразу двое.  
Наверное, это ощущение двойственности из-за того, что амфибия одинаково своя на небе и в море.   
Или потому, что рядом кто-то, способный разделить твою радость.  
От этого становится щекотно под лопатками и свербит в глазах. Хорошо, что можно молчать.  
Хорошо, что можно лететь.   
Это навсегда останется главным.  
Куда-то в глубины памяти уляжется воспоминание.  
Небо сияло навстречу.  
Море гудело внизу.  
Их было двое.

***

Бомба лениво колышется на волнах, словно утыканный гвоздикой апельсин, плавающий в подогретом вине.  
Олаф взмок и замерз за долю секунды.   
Курс на снижение.  
Не надо паники.  
Ему кажется, Вальдес может услышать дробный перестук смерзшихся кубиков крови в его венах.  
Он не слышит.  
Но машет тем, кто в утлых лодчонках окружает смертоносную тушу.  
Загорелые аборигены смеются, тыкают в нее гарпунами, приплясывают от нетерпения.  
Олаф чувствует, как вены завязываются в узлы.  
Страх – это фантом боли, сделай – и воплотится.  
Хочешь посмотреть, как разлетаются в разные стороны руки и ноги, садись.  
Он сажает амфибию впритык к ржавой морде.  
\- Знатный улов, - кричит Вальдес, и Олафу хочется выругаться, плюнуть, развернуться, увезти их обоих от потенциальной смерти.   
К сожалению, они не одни.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажите им, что трогать этот предмет небезопасно, - Олаф слышит, как напряжен его голос, как тонет в чужом языке, словно ложка в киселе.  
Его не слушают.   
И ему было бы все равно, если бы Вальдес не потянулся ладонью к ржавому боку.  
Он перехватывает его за пояс, прижимая к груди.  
\- Что? – сдавленно шепчет Вальдес, сжавшийся под его рукой.   
\- Всем отойти, - командует Олаф, и когда местные в очередной раз игнорируют его, почти что орет, - сейчас рванет, ложись!  
Рыболовы смотрят на него с укором, отплывают на пару метров нехотя. Вероятно надеясь на красочное зрелище в итоге.  
Бомба вздрагивает.  
Олафу кажется, море и небо почти что меняются местами.   
\- Надо увозить ее отсюда, - хрипит он, все еще прижимая к себе чужое теплое тело.   
Вальдес вырывается моментально.  
\- Захватим ее амфибией,- его лицо горит жаждой подвигов, - самолет с водой заглотит.  
Олаф кивает, у него есть лишь одно возражение.  
\- Я выполню маневр. Вы останетесь здесь.  
Вальдес раскрывает рот, но слова не выходят.  
\- Кто-то должен проследить за эвакуацией гражданских, - пытается подсластить пилюлю Олаф.   
\- Я полечу с вами, - твердо заявляет Вальдес, вцепляясь в дверцу.  
\- Вы останетесь. Вы уже достаточно уже натворили. Вы моложе и  
младше чином.  
\- Вы… мне приказываете? – что-то обрывается в его голосе.  
\- Да.  
Олаф ждет мятежа, противостояния, драки.  
Вальдес глядит куда угодно, но не на него.  
\- Слушаюсь, капитан. Будет исполнено, капитан.  
Олаф морщится от механического тона, каким произнесены эти слова. Не будь его сердце запечатано в ледяной кожух страха, уже кровоточило бы.  
\- Отгоните лодки на безопасное расстояние, курсант, - распоряжается он.  
Вальдес издевательски послушно  
козыряет.  
Олаф выводит машину на разворот.  
Амфибия заглатывает бомбу вместе с соленой водой и взлетает.  
Олаф глядит вниз.  
Это злое перекошенное лицо он никогда не забудет.  
 _Пусть злится._  
Олаф набирает высоту.  
В брюхе амфибии подпрыгивает не разорвавшаяся бомба.  
 _Зато живой._  
  
***  
  
Вальдесу кажется, его предали.  
Отстранили.   
Обезопасили.  
Словно от сердца лоскут оторвали.  
От Олафа не ожидал.  
Глядя на заложенную самолетом в небе петлю, Вальдес купается в жалости к самому себе.  
Как он мог.  
Ему только верил.  
Мысли бьются телеграммами в мозг, заслоняя эмоциями главное.  
 _Он хотел меня спасти._  
Неожиданно это больнее всего.  
Вальдес корчится на дне рыболовной лодки.   
 _А вдруг рванет?_  
Вальдес вскакивает, стирая со щек рыбью чешую оледеневшей ладонью.  
\- Лодка конфискована,- сурово заявляет он, спихивая хозяина за борт и заводя мотор.  
Он несется вперед, ориентируясь на растворяющийся в небесной синеве след.  
Глухой взрыв раздается за поворотом.  
Вальдесу кажется, что он проглотил собственное сердце.  
Теперь не надо гадать, можно рулить на черный столб, перечеркивающий бухту.  
Перед глазами странно плывет, пульс сухо стучит под языком.  
Море окутано гарью.  
Видимо, поэтому так слезятся глаза.  
Он улавливает очертания амфибии на фоне потемневшего горизонта.  
Мотор давится кашлем, вздрагивает и глохнет.  
Он берется за весла.  
Когда лодка тыкается в бок самолета, Вальдес уже ни во что не верит.  
Хоть ломом в сердце тыкай.  
Олаф лежит, уткнувшись лицом в приборную доску. С которой нарочито гулко капает кровь.  
Вальдес воет в голос, сам не замечая.  
На коленках переползает внутрь.  
Хватает за запястье свисающую руку.  
Где-то глубоко под кожей, словно мошка о стекло, бьется пульс.  
Смех, который срывается с губ Вальдеса, пугает его самого.  
Он больше напоминает конвульсии.  
Вальдес включает поисковый маячок, разламывает пополам чемоданчик с аптечкой.  
Бесполезна в случае смерти.  
Он скатывает марлю в плотный комок, приподнимает разбитое в кровь лицо.  
Половина лица сплошной отек, рана тянется ото лба к подбородку, глаз заплыл.  
\- Останется шрам, - горестно констатирует Вальдес, глядя в бесчувственное помертвевшее лицо. А потом словно спохватывается,- Но вам пойдет, капитан.   
Не раскисай, командует ветер. И он начинает напевать, путаясь в нотах и словах.  
Но так легче утирать кровь с разбитого лица.  
\- Больше меня не прогонишь, - укладывая голову раненого себе на колени, обещает Вальдес. – Даже не надейся.  
Он пропускает белые пряди между пальцев и продолжает петь колыбельную, немилосердно фальшивя, покуда их не находит служба спасения.

***

С прибытием врачей Вальдес перестает петь и начинает ругаться.  
Вокруг толчется уйма народу: военная полиция, саперы, водолазы. Все они кажутся Вальдесу лишними, прогнозы врачей бессмысленными, действия санитаров небрежными, перелет до больницы бесконечным.   
По хмурым лицам окружающих он догадывается: сварливого юнца давно спихнули бы за борт, не вцепись он клещом в пальцы раненого, безответные и холодные. Но расцепить их сейчас невозможно. Все равно, что оставить провалившегося в полынью безуспешно биться о мутную толщу льда.   
Вальдес нырнул бы следом.   
Прямо в ненавистный холод и темноту.  
Легкие бы порвал, но со дна поднял.  
А тут от него пользы – ноль.  
От этого сбивается дыхание, и в глазах туман, и сердце бьется бессильными толчками.  
Когда Олафа перекладывают на носилки, он поправляет неловко свесившуюся руку. Он готов остаться в приемном покое, но, когда монитор выдает протяжный сигнал на одной ноте, сигнал отказа сердечной мышцы, он с ноги распахивает дверь реанимации.  
\- Просыпайтесь, - кричит он, тряся бесчувственное тело за плечи, разбрызгивая слезы по сторонам, сбиваясь на «ты» неосознанно, - ты не имеешь права сдаваться! Слышишь, Олаф?!  
Его оттаскивают, волоком выносят вон, бросают на скамейку, но он падает на пол и съеживается у стены.   
Собственное бессилие непереносимо.  
Поэтому, когда перед ним возникает давешний юноша, тот, что встречал Олафа на крыльце и не хотел отпускать его с Вальдесом на амфибии, он почти что рад. Может, разломив эту боль, они почувствуют себя легче.  
Руппи бьет без замаха.  
Вальдес удивленно трогает кровоточащую губу. Улыбается через боль.  
\- Мне тоже страшно, - признается, глядя в скованное ненавистью лицо.   
Поднимается, опираясь на дрожащие ладони.  
Стоит вровень с противником.   
Впрочем, какой он противник.  
Вальдес бы и рад положить ладонь ему на плечо, чтобы он просто перестал так явно трястись.   
Он не делает этого.  
Иначе кровопролития не избежать.  
Он не понимает, за что его так ненавидит этот по виду приятный воспитанный юноша.   
Он сам ненавидит себя.  
Этого достаточно.  
  
***  
  
Находиться в приемном покое - как непрестанно пережевывать возможность чьей-то смерти.  
Руппи становится тошно уже через десять минут.  
Он не может смотреть на серые стены, унылый персонал, скукоженную фигуру на полу.  
Вальдес.  
От одного имени что-то опасно сворачивается в крови.  
Руппи выходит через запасную дверь.  
Рядом дымят с безразличными лицами санитары.  
\- Угостите? – хрипло просит он.  
Что угодно, лишь бы не так.  
Сигарета горчит и вяжет язык, дым опутывает легкие ядовитой вязью.  
Он кашляет надрывно, вот-вот альвеолы наружу выскочат.  
Он не сразу понимает, кто толкает его головой в лодыжку.  
Кошка кружит с утробным урчанием.  
Руппи плюхается на холодный бетон.  
В его ладонь тыкается мокрый нос.  
Он сжимает теплый комок шерсти, не обращая внимания на недовольный мявк.  
Забытая сигарета скорбно свисает с уголка губ.  
Фок Фельсенбурги не плачут.  
Руппи утыкается лицом в мех.  
Кошка ласково обнимает его лапами.  
  
***  
\- Пациент пришел в себя, можете ненадолго зайти, - равнодушно сообщает медсестра. – Вы – родственник?  
\- Да, - не задумываясь, врет Вальдес, просачиваясь в занавешенную сумрачную комнату.  
Олаф опутан проводами, бледен, молчалив.  
Вальдес не уверен, что его узнают.  
\- Я вас помню, - произносит неуверенный голос.  
Слова звучат на дриксен, и Вальдес распознает их с трудом.  
И все равно не может не радоваться.  
Словно в душном помещении распахнули форточку, и он, наконец, смог вдохнуть полной грудью.  
\- Вы кричали на меня, - Олаф не обвиняет, просто констатирует факт.  
Вальдес смаргивает пару раз, кусает губы.   
\- Да, - соглашается он, не в силах сдержать безумную радостную улыбку. – Люблю покричать на людей, которые отказываются жить.  
В повисшей паузе солнце успевает спуститься чуть ниже к горизонту.  
\- Спасибо, - неуверенно произносит Олаф, и Вальдес никак не может удержаться от смеха.  
Словно они только что вынырнули из полыньи и теперь ежатся под кровавыми закатными лучами, не смея придвинуться ближе.  
\- Пожалуйста, - отвечает он, закрывая глаза. – Пожалуйста, живи.


End file.
